The story of Moonhaze
by Song of falling feathers
Summary: This is the story of Moonhaze. Rated T for warriors. Sorry I suck at summeries. On Hiatus sorry, busy with another idea
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like this story and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Chapter one:**

(Greykit's POV)

I opened my eyes to see a silvery she-cat with thick, long fur, and round grey eyes. She said "Hi Greykit I am Silverwhisper, your mother. How are you feeling?" "Fine, but where am I?" I asked. "Well you are in Cloudclan's nursery." She told me. "What is Cloudclan?" I asked her mystified. "Well there are five clans, six if you include Moonclan." She said. "We are in Cloudclan and our special skill is jumping. Brezeclan cats are very fast and Shadeclan cats are very sneaky. Dewclan cats are good at swimming and love water. Dawnclan cats are good at climbing trees and fighting in thick undergrowth." She informed me. "But what is Moonclan good at then?" I asked remembering the sixth clan. "They are all of the clans ancestor's and you see them in silverpelt." My mother said. "So they're dead?" I asked. "Yes, but they can still visit us in our dreams and do so often with medicine cats. We will one day go to join them when we die." Silverwhisker said. "Can I go outside the nursery?" I asked her. "Of course, but if you get tired come straight back." She replied. "Ok" I answered and walked out of the nursery. "I wondered where I should go first and then saw a hole in the ground with some plants around it and decided to go look their first. When I popped my head in I saw two old cats sleeping. I went out because I didn't want to disturb them and went to a large bush which smelt of many cats. I was about to go inside when I heard "What do you think you're doing?" I turned around and looked at the cat he was a fluffy, snowy-white tom with thick, long fur, and round blue eyes. "Sorry." I muttered and turned to go when he said "Hey aren't you Greykit?" "Yes, I am" I answered him. "Well I am your father, Cloudyhaze." Before I could say anything he was called off to a hunting patrol. "Hey sorry I have to go now but I'll see you around Greykit." He called before running off.

**Sorry for the shortness I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**May Moonclan light your path. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I am back with Chapter 2.**

**Reviewers**

**mintiecool1: you will also find out later in this story why it is MOONhaze. And its CloudYhaze and Cloudclan not Cloudyclan or cloudhaze**

**Guest: I am sorry I don't know what a troll fic is so I can't answer your question**

**BiancaDiAngelo (guest): you will find out later in the story**

* * *

(Graykit's POV)

I started to feel tired and decided to go back to the nursery. When I got to the nursery I was practically asleep on my paws. I went inside and saw my mom talking to a white she-cat with silver spots, tail, paws and eyes. My mother then saw me and introduced me to the other cat, Frogsong. "Her kits should come in a day or two." my mother told me. "Where will they come from then?" I asked my mother. "You will know when the time comes my dear." my mother quickly replied. "Ok" I said before yawning.

(Silverwhisper's POV)

I watched as Graykit padded up to me and then settled down in our nest. She quickly fell asleep. I shared tongues with Frogsong for a while before falling asleep as well.

The next morning I woke up to see Graykit still asleep in our nest. I chatted with Frogsong for a while and then checked on Graykit again, she was still sleeping soundly. Suddenly I heard a yowl come from Frogsong and saw Graykit wake up.

(Graykit's POV)

I woke up to hear Frogsong yowl. "Graykit, run and go fetch Littleblossem quickly" I heard my mother order me and I ran as fast as possible to the medicine cat's den. "Littleblossem," I called "I think Frogsong is kitting." Littleblossem and her apprentice, Dreampaw, ran to the nursery with a bundle of herbs each. I ran after them because I didn't want to miss anything but they were much faster than me and I was left behind. When I finally came into the nursery I saw two she-cats and two toms lying next to Frogsong. "What are you going to call them?" I asked her quietly. "Well I think that the golden-brown tabby tom can be Goldenkit." Frogsong answered. "Little blossom you and Silverwhisper can each name one." Frogsong added. "How about Milkykit for the white she-cat with silver spots?" Silverwhisper asked. "It suits her perfectly." Frogsong replied. "Maybe you can call the bright ginger tom Foxkit?" Littleblossem suggested. "Yes," Frogsong murmured sleepily,"Graykit, why don't you name the last one." "Ok," I said looking at the blue-grey she-cat whom had surprisingly already opened her eyes, they were deep blue. "How about Bluekit?" I asked Frogsong" "I love it,"she replied then softly murmured "Goldenkit, Milkykit, Foxkit and Bluekit."

* * *

**There you go chapter two. I hope you like it and please pm me or review any suggestions. thanks and ma Moonclan light your path.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for making you wait so long but we were away with no computer. anyway here it is, but first **

**reviews:**

**lightningstar: plesier**

**BiancaDiAngelo: here it is**

* * *

(Graykit's POV)

I woke up the next morning to remember about my new denmates. I couldn't wait to go and play with them. "Hey Goldenkit, Foxkit, Milkykit, Bluekit are you guys awake?" I whispered into their nest. "Yes." they all four answered me. "Do you want to go outside?" I asked them. "Of course!" Foxkit answered for them all. "I led them outside and went to show them the apprentice den and said "This is where we will be sleeping when we become apprentices." I then took them to the elders  
den and told them "This is the elders den, it is were all the old cats sleep." "Hey who are you calling old?" I heard from inside the den and out stepped Mosswhisper one of the elders. "Mosswhisper isn't really that old but she retired because she is blind." I informed the other kits quickly. "Oooooh" they chorused. "So what brings you here young ones?" another voice rasped and Stonystep stepped out of the elders den. "I am showing the new kits around camp." I answered him. "Well welcome to the clan little ones." he rasped at the younger kits. "Can you please tell us a story?" I politely asked him. "Of course, as soon as those apprentices get us some fresh-kill, I'm starving." he answered me. "We'll get you some fresh-kill Stonystep." Goldenkit spoke up. He then said "Why thank you ..." "Goldenkit" she quickly answered before scampering to the fresh-kill pile after the rest of us. We soon returned to the elders den with two rabbits for Mosswhisper, Stonystep and Sagefire. "Thank you kits." Sagefire said before asking "What are your names, I don't think I have met any of you besides Graykit.""I am Foxkit." Foxkit quickly answered. "And I am Milkykit" Milkykit said after Foxkit. "I am Goldenkit and that," Goldenkit said pointing towards Bluekit, "is Bluekit." "Hey I can introduce myself!" Bluekit said glaring at Goldenkit. "Sorry" Goldenkit said before the elders burst out laughing. "Well can you please tell us the story now Stonystep?" I asked him. "Of course." he answered. We sat in the elders den the entire day listening to all of the stories that the elders had to tell. We then wandered back towards the nursery where we met two angry she-cats. "You five are in big trouble." Silverwhisper said to us. "Why?" I asked Silverwhisper. "Well we looked all over camp for you and we couldn't find you." she answered. "Oh," I said , "We forgot to tell you that we went to explore the camp, then we listened to the elders stories." "Well at least they are safe, Silverwhisper." Frogsong quickly said before leading us all into the nursery. I soon fell asleep after the seemingly endless chattering of Goldenkit, Foxkit, Milkykit and Bluekit telling their mother about what they saw and heard today.

I woke up the next morning to find Milkykit and Bluekit sleeping quietly in their nest next to their mother, Froigsong, but no sign of Foxkit and Goldenkit. I decided to go and find them, so I followed their sent trail to find them trying to sneak out of camp. I asked them "What do you think you're doing?" They spun around and Foxkit guiltily replied "Sneaking out of camp," then his eyes brightened and he continued "You want to come with?" "Of course!" I replied "But shouldn't we go and get Milkykit and Bluekit?" "Fine." they both quickly answered, "But make it quick." Foxkit added before I ran off to go and get Milkykit and Bluekit.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 3 until next time and may Moonclan light your path.**


End file.
